Dobby l'Elfe Libre, Quidditch et Serpentard
by Yunoki
Summary: Recueil de Ficelet pour le concours Instagram de @slytherin.lestrange. Un thème par texte : Dobby, L'Elfe Libre, Quidditch et Serpentard. Je vous propose ici de découvrir les méandres de l'âme d'un père en devenir, un article pour la Gazette de Poudlard et enfin une note de service pour la Salle Commune de nos chers Serpents.
1. Dobby

_Bonjour,_

 _Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve avec un recueil de trois courts textes écrits pour le concours instagram de ARROBASE slytherin POINT lestrange_

 _J'espère que ces ficelets vous plairons, c'est un véritable parti pris pour moi de ne pas avoir voulu dépasser (en terme d'espace) une page word par textes. Le nombre de mots peut donc varier mais tous ont la même taille !_

 _Bonne Lecture,_

 _Yunoki._

 _P.S : En ce moment, sur la page que je gère avec Baderoh, nous vous proposons un challenge de crossover ! N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil (lien sur mon profil)._

* * *

 _Rythme de parution : Un texte par semaine._

* * *

 **Dobby, L'Elfe Libre**

Un « crac » sonore retentit alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait soudainement, comme sortie de nulle-part. La personne resta quelques instants sans bouger, se remettant de ce mode de transport qu'il n'avait jamais aimé en respirant les embruns marins qui lui parvenaient du bord de la falaise. Le vent soufflait fort ici et les vagues puissantes éclaboussaient parfois l'herbe non loin de lui.

L'adolescent qui avait maintenant dix ans de plus, avança vers une pierre grise qui détonnait dans ce paysage tout de vert. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, l'adulte s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et caressa du bout des doigts la tombe froide. L'homme retraça l'épitaphe gravée il y avait de cela des années avec un sourire triste « Ci-gît Dobby, l'Elfe Libre, courageux comme peu l'ont été. »

Une bourrasque de vent désordonna ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, révélant une cicatrice légendaire en forme d'éclair. Harry ne tenta même pas de se recoiffer, sa crinière restait indomptée même après toutes ces années. Il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration alors qu'il murmurait à son ami :

– Je vais être papa.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier eût un rire étranglé avant que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux, son visage était un masque d'angoisse.

– Comment vais-je faire dis moi ? Moi l'orphelin qui n'a jamais connu ses parents et dont la seule famille restante l'a maltraitée ou est morte ?

Le sauveur du monde sorcier enfouit son visage entre ses mains, laissant quelques sanglots secouer ses épaules et lui faire mal dans sa gorge trop serrée.

– J'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal. Ginny me l'a appris il y a seulement quelques jours mais je tremble déjà. Je serais très certainement un piètre père.

Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune alors qu'il laissait la peine qui l'étreignait déborder pour de bon. Pendant un instant, il était redevenu l'adolescent sans repères qu'il avait été, qu'il serait sûrement toujours.  
Comment faire sans personne pour lui montrer l'exemple? Sans modèle auquel s'identifier pour ne pas faire d'erreur avec son enfant à naître ?

Alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse, le vent souffla encore plus fort, comme animé d'une volonté propre. Harry cru même entendre « Le Maître Harry Potter fera un très bon père ».

Le sauveur du monde sorcier fixa la pierre dure et froide une nouvelle fois, un air étonné se peignant sur sa face. Etait-il devenu fou au point d'entendre des voix ?

Soupirant, il détourna les yeux et se demanda pourquoi il était encore là. Le sorcier venait une fois par an pour rendre hommage à la créature qui avait son ami et un allié. Mais là c'était différent, il avait besoin de conseils et se tournait vers ceux qui ne pouvaient pas lui répondre.

De quoi avait-il peur au fond ? De reproduire ce qu'il avait vécu ou tout simplement de ne pas aimer son enfant ?

C'est sans certitudes que Harry se leva. Après un dernier instant silencieux à regarder la tombe de son ami, il transplana pour se rendre chez lui. Il ne savait pas s'il serait un bon père, mais il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le devenir.


	2. Quidditch

**_Note_**

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Comme promis voici le second texte de ce mini recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Quidditch**

Avez-vous déjà volé sur un balai ? C'est tout simplement grisant. Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec le vent, votre véhicule et seule attache à la vie étant un simple bout de bois ensorcelé.

Chez les sorciers, il y a justement un sport qui mélange tout cela, l'adrénaline et les coéquipiers en plus. Nous l'avons nommé Quidditch.

Les règles sont assez simple : Nous avons une équipe de sept joueurs composé de trois poursuiveurs qui se passent mutuellement le Souafle (grosse balle légère de couleur marron), de deux batteurs qui, grâce à leurs battes, repoussent les Cognards (balles enchantés très dures et agressives, adorant se cogner contre les joueurs), un gardien et enfin d'un attrapeur chargé d'attraper (on fait simple pour les noms dans cette discipline) le Vif d'Or, une petite balle ailée très rapide.

Voilà maintenant que nous avons nos joueurs, comment joue t-on ? Là aussi rien de bien sorcier (vous avez compris la blague ou bien je dois vous l'expliquer?).

Tout d'abord les poursuiveurs : ces derniers sont les plus bas sur le terrain et doivent se passer le Souafle (sans se le faire piquer ou se prendre un Cognard via l'équipe adverse) et lui faire traverser l'un des trois anneaux (qui rapportent dix points chacun) que protège le gardien de l'autre équipe.

Ensuite nous avons les batteurs, il faut faire très attention à eux, surtout quand ils ne sont pas loin de vous et qu'une balle agressive est à portée.

Le gardien est chargé de protéger ses anneaux, il ne peut pas participer sur le terrain mais, son rôle est capital pour l'équipe ! Si votre gardien est une passoire même le Vif ne vous sauvera pas.

Enfin le plus important et le plus au dessus sur le terrain est l'attrapeur. Son rôle est un peu ennuyant jusqu'à ce que le Vif d'Or entre en scène. Il faut une adresse et une maîtrise de son balai infaillible pour arriver à le poursuivre et l'attraper. Lorsque l'un des attrapeur réussit à harponner la petite balle cela sonne la fin du match et rapporte cent-cinquante points à l'équipe.

Bien souvent, le Vif d'Or permet également de gagner le match, mais attention, ce n'est pas toujours le cas !

Le Quidditch est un sport d'équipe qui ne permet jamais d'être solo car chaque membre est un morceau indispensable à leur réussite finale. Il développe la cohésion dans le groupe, la réflexion sur une tactique à adopter en face de telle ou telle équipe et ne fait aucune discrimination.

En effet les équipes peuvent être mixtes. Il existe évidement des groupes uniquement féminins ou masculins, surtout lors des tournois important comme la coupe d'Europe ou la coupe du Monde.

Si cet article sur le sport le plus génial de l'univers vous a plu, je vous recommande chaudement « Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages » de Kennilworthy Whisp. C'est un livre très détaillé qui explique l'histoire de ce sport de ses débuts et son évolution au cours de l'histoire mais également beaucoup d'autres choses.

Je vous laisse le découvrir avec plaisir et vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

Ron Weasley – La Gazette de Poudlard

* * *

 _Alors, ce texte vous à plu ?_

 _Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser et/ou passez sur mon profil !_

 _L'une de mes histoires pourrait vous intéresser._


	3. Sepentard

**Serpentard**

Avant de commencer, sachez que cette missive sera affichée dans la Salle Commune, tous les premières années doivent impérativement en prendre note avant d'être lâchés en plein Poudlard.

Comment devenir un bon Serpentard en extérieur, le guide de survie :

Par extérieur, j'entends : dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour vous, vous êtes tombés dans la maison des mages noirs, celles où tous les élèves s'entraînent à la magie noire en secret.  
Évidement nous savons que c'est faux, mais visiblement la génération de nos parents s'est très bien chargée d'entacher le blason.

Pour cette raison et pour votre sécurité suivez bien les règles qui vont suivre :

– Veillez à toujours vous déplacer par groupe de trois ou quatre élèves (l'union fait la force et personne n'osera s'approcher).

– Lors des repas, sentez toujours votre nourriture avant de la manger, cela vaut également pour les boissons (lorsque les jumeaux Weasel passent à l'action c'est souvent drôle, mais pour les autres...).

– Évitez le plus possible les Gryffondor, ils sont ceux qui ont le plus de griefs contre nous et ne savent pas pourquoi la majorité du temps. Les autres maisons sont habituellement sans risques cependant.

– Si vous avez le moindre accrochage avec un autre élève, allez directement chercher un élève plus âgé ou le professeur Snape. Il ne vous en tiendra jamais rigueur.

En intérieur :

– Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos devoirs, demandez aux élèves plus âgés ils vous aideront avec plaisir.

– Si vous avez des difficultés pour tout autre sujet, Pansy Parkinson en cinquième année est disponible tous les soirs dans la salle commune.

– Si vous voulez des rations venant de la cuisine où des bonbons de Pré-au-lard, contactez Blaise Zabini, cinquième année.

– Enfin si vous avez une doléance particulière (faire venir un élève d'une autre maison par exemple), allez voir Draco Malfoy, cinquième année, qui étudiera la question.

Pour toute autre demande, une boite est mise à disposition sous la missive.

Signez votre mot avec votre nom de famille et votre année, cette dernière est relevée chaque semaine et les demandes traitées le Week-end.

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
